Four is a Crowd
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: This is not a typical marriage law fic, at least not by my definition, though I have read enough of them to know almost everybody says that. This was inspired by Ten Too Many so the premise is similar, but really ten was just too many. A marriage law is passed and Hermione is forced to take four husbands: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Kingsley Shackelbolt. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any part of Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling , I only own the plot line for this particular fan fiction as an original creation of my own imagination. This story is not epilogue compliant. I highly encourage you to read the prologue I have provided it might be a bit duller and not quite in keeping with the same writing style as the rest of the story but it will help you understand the preface of the story. If you want to risk it or don't care then skip to where it says "The Announcement".**

 **Chapter 1: The War After the War**

 **Prologue**

So many people had been lost in the war, too many it felt like, but life went on. Voldemort's forces broke apart and scattered in the face of his resounding defeat and subsequent death at the hands of Harry Potter. Harry and surprisingly Draco Malfoy had both opted not to return to Hogwarts but instead accept positions as Aurors hunting down the remaining death eaters. Truthfully Malfoy probably would not have been offered the job had not both Harry and Hermione vouched that he had saved their lives, with Ron's grudging agreement. Draco proved himself to be invaluable however, since even if he did not know the individual in particular they were hunting he knew from years of experience how they would think. He and Harry developed a strong working partnership and even the beginnings of a friendship. Though Harry informed Ron and Hermione on more than one occasion that despite his postwar transformation Malfoy was still an arrogant prat a large portion of the time.

Ron and Hermione's relationship lasted until it was time to return to Hogwarts. Ron opted to instead join the Chudely Cannons as their keeper, a life long dream of his. Hermione told him she didn't want the stress on either of them of trying to maintain a long distance relationship while he was traveling with the cannons around Europe and she was studying for her NEWTs. Hermione told Ron if they were meant to be together they would find each other again at a time when they were both more capable to sustain a relationship.

Ginny completed her seventh and then was recruited by the Holyhead Harpies. She and Harry did not have an opportunity to resume their relationship after the war as he immediately went hunting for death eaters. They had parted on amicable terms and still maintained a friendship.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete her education. A month into her studies a group of rogue death eaters returned to Britain. They went to the ministry of magic and surrendered themselves to Minister Shacklebolt. Kingsley was both surprised and confused at their sudden surrender, when none of them were high priority enough for his Aurors to be hunting yet. The reason for their surrender soon became apparent, when witches began dying. They had placed a magical poison that targeted witches into the fountain at the ministries center when they surrendered themselves. The water then flowed out to the magical households all over Britain. Hogwarts became a safe haven for witches, since it water supply came from the black lake and was untainted by the poison, as the ministry struggle to find an antidote. Hermione became part of the ministry team whose mission was to find an antidote. They managed it after only two short weeks but the damage was done. Only forty percent of the witches who survived the war survived the poison. The Weasley family escaped with out any further damages since Molly was visiting Ginny and Hermione at Hogwarts during the out break, and Bill and Fluer were in France with her parents. Many others were not as lucky. After they found a cure Hermione retreated to her room so no one could see her weep for those who they had lost Andromeda Black, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and too many others to even comprehend in her state of exhaustion. Life went on though, and for a while it seemed as if life had some how managed to return to normal. The wizarding community in Britain did not suspect that another blow to their normal lives to come so soon.

 **The Announcement**

Four years after the Battle of Hogwarts…

"Teddy and I are home," Hermione called out to Harry as she tossed her keys on the front hall table of 12 Grimauld Place and scooped up a giggling Teddy Lupin. "Narcissa Malfoy never ceases to amaze me. She some how retained her spirit and sanity after years of marriage to Lucius. She fought the poison long enough for us to develop antidote, and while still in her sick bed offered to take in Teddy as soon as she heard about Andromeda. On top of all that apparently she managed to raise Draco to be a decent human being judging by the work you two have been doing," Hermione continued as she headed toward the kitchen of the house she, Harry, and Ron shared. At least, Ron shared it with them whenever he was in London and not traveling with the team.

"Cissa invited us over for dinner with her, Draco, and Teddy Wendseday. I think that will be… Harry?" Hermione trailed off upon entering the kitchen as she saw the blank look on Harry's face and the pale pallor of his skin. "Mione have you seen the paper today?" Harry asked as if he were a million miles away. Hermione set Teddy down in a chair at the kitchen table before she responded, "No I went in earlier this morning so I could leave early to get Teddy form Cissa's since we've got him all weekend." "Did you notice anyone acting oddly today, or here any interesting gossip?" Harry queered her in the same strange voice. Hermione had never heard Harry use a voice like that before and it scared her more than anything he had said. "Harry you already know I didn't. First of all I didn't manage to become head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in less than two years by gossiping with my coworkers. Second Harry you know what I'm like when I'm working. Some one could cruccio the person next to me and I'd probably be to focused to notice unless they bumped into my desk while convulsing in pain. Tell me whatever has you looking like you just saw Voldemort walking around in the ministry, you are really starting to scare me," Hermione said impatiently. "You wouldn't have heard from Cissa either. I left work before Draco, and I know she stopped getting the paper after what they printed about her and Draco following Lucius re-imprisonment in Azkaban," Harry said to himself almost as if he had not heard the second part of what Hermione had said. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed now truly panicking. Harry handed her a copy of the days Daily Prophet, but continued staring blankly at the far wall of the kitchen.

As Hermione looked at the headline she felt the blood draining from her face too. "Ministry Enacts Marriage Law to Deal with Population Loss Following Voldemort's Defeat," the words glared at her from the front page of the newspaper. The sounds of the world faded away as she sank into a chair. She felt the world pressing in around as if to choke her, Harry had defeated Voldemort four years ago but they still couldn't seem to be free of his influence. "It feels like we will never be free of him doesn't it Mione," Harry said quietly appearing to almost read her thoughts.

"Uncle Harry is Aunt Hermy okay? She changed color," a small voiced asked from the chair between her and Harry. Harry looked down at the five year-old and managed to muster a smile. "Don't worry Teddy, Mione is fine. She is just surprised," Harry assured the small boy. Teddy's interruption snapped Hermione out of her state of shock. She suddenly found herself very angry. She was Hermione Granger brightest which of her age, if Lord Voldemort couldn't dictate her fate she sure as hell wasn't going to let some law do it for her. She stood abruptly saying, "Harry I trust you can look after Teddy, I'm going to see Kingsley." Then she apparated to the ministry.

The reception area, which led to the minister's office, was full of angry witches and wizards. Hermione had, had a very long day and was simply done tolerating any such nuisance. So for the first time in her entire life Hermione used her fame. "I am Hermione Granger of the Order of Merlin, war hero, and youngest ever head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I need to speak to the Minister of Magic. Now get out of my way." The crowd parted before Hermione's words half in awe and half in fear of her ire. She strolled past them and into the elevator, which went to the minister's office. The receptionist looked as if he would have liked to protest but one leveled glare from Hermione insured his silence. "You may inform Minister Shacklebolt I am on way," Hermione coldly instructed the secretary.

Hermione stormed out of the elevator ready give Kingsley what for, but stopped short when she saw his slumped shoulders and haggard countenance. His dark skin looked ashen, there were large circles under his eyes, and his slumped posture spoke of extreme exhaustion. "I am sorry Hermione. I tried to stop this I really did. I vetoed and was over ruled by the Wizenmagot. I've spent hours pouring over the old law they are invoking, or trying to find some sort of legal principle to prevent them from doing so," Kingsley confessed dejectedly.

Hermione dropped into the chair in front of his desk and reached for the papers he had indicated. "Well, let me have a look Kings and we'll see if I can't find something to help," Hermione said trying to sound reassuring. "Don't patronize me little girl," Kingsley growled. "Please Kings you're thirty-five, not fifty you are hardly old enough to be calling me little girl," Hermione snorted in reply. She poured over the law looking for any way out. The more she read the worse it got. Then she turned and read the vote for invocation and swore. Kingsley was looking at her as if she had just grown a second head, "I don't believe I have ever heard you use such language before Miss Granger." "Maybe not Kings but in case you hadn't realized the press release doesn't cover the full extend of the law. Though I appreciate the amendments they made in regards to the age range and to spousal abuse nice to know one of my husbands won't be allowed to beat me to death," Hermione responded to his comment. "Ah, yes we did rather feel if we released all the information at once there might be a riot," Kingsley said rather guiltily.

The Marriage Law:

Last enacted in the year 1408.

All witches and wizards under the jurisdiction of this ministry and of reproductive age are here be required to marry whoever the ministry determines through use of the circlet, a magical devise which can select the optimum pairings, would be best suited by temperament and ability to produce strongly magical offspring. In this case the law has been invoked because at current reproductive rates the magical population of Britain will be extinct in five generations. All single witches between the ages of 18-45 are here by required to marry four ministry-selected husbands and produce one child for each husband. The witch must produce at least one child every two years, until the quota is met. These marriages will be magical and sealed with a magical. As such once such relationships are sealed they cannot be broken under any circumstance, save death. This law is sealed with ancient blood magic using the blood from the first witch and wizard in Britain, should any attempt to not comply they will become ill to the point of death. The only antidote is compliance. All couples currently married will be expected to produce two additional offspring with in the next four years should they be able to do so. Spousal abuse shall be severely punished; the action will be swift and relentless. Should one spouse lay hand on the other with malicious intent or demonstrate other behavior consistent with abuse they shall immediately fall ill and the ministry will be alerted. The offender will then be transferred to Azkaban for the short remainder of their life.

All unmarried witches and wizards of age have from the invocation of this law one week to report to the ministry for testing then an additional four weeks to wed their respective matches. The matches must be consummated in that same time frame. Witches and Wizards falling under the jurisdiction of this law will be required to report for monthly fertility consultations. Any witch or wizard reaching the age of consent with in five years of the passage of this will become subject to it though allowances will be made, allowing them only to be subject to its ill effects once their matches have been determined. Some single wizards may not be required to marry if all available witches have been paired adequately. Any witch or wizard married at the time of the law who becomes a widow or widower during the five year period after the laws passage will be subject to the same conditions as any single wizard or witch who comes of age with in the five year period.

"Kings I can't find a loophole either," Hermione admitted forlornly. "I may be old, but I'm not senile little girl. As brilliant as you are it doesn't seem likely that you can find something in two hours that I've spent more than a week looking for," Kingsley teased adding, "I've run out of things to do I'm minister of magic, not benevolent despot I only have so much control. We did, do need to do something to boost our population drastically." "Is it really this bad Kings? I know we lost a lot of people, but working in the ministry which is fairly male dominated I guess I just didn't notice how bad it was. My friends were at Hogwarts for the most part so I didn't loose anyone really in during the poisoning except Andromeda," Hermione asked quietly. Kingsley handed her a black folder, "It is really this bad little girl here are the population projections."

Hermione sat quietly for a long time, trying to reconcile herself to the fact that the Wizenmagot was treating witches like a bunch of brood mares. Kingsley broke the silence saying, "Hermione if you don't mind I'm going home it has been a very long week. You and Harry have your appointments for compatibility testing on Monday at eight. They were suppose to happen over the weekend, but I know you've got Teddy so I did what I could." "Thanks Kings get some sleep I know you'll probably be back here before the sunrises tomorrow. Oh, we're having dinner at the manor on Wednseday I'm sure Narcissa would love for you to join us. Besides with out Tonks around I know you don't have any body else to force you out of your shell," Hermione offered as she left Kingsley's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Until Forever Beginning Today**

Hermione awoke the next morning in Harry's bed with little Teddy snuggled in her arms and Harry's arm thrown over both of them. Hermione closed her eyes savoring the warmth and comfort for a few moments longer; she doubted that after this weekend they would be able to be like this again. Some how she didn't think her new husbands would think it appropriate for her to go on sleeping with her godchild and best friend. Well, she thought stubbornly, marriage law or no marriage law I am not about to be dominated and suppressed by any wizard I fought a war for my freedom and that of the wizarding world one law will not break me now. As long as Harry doesn't object we will continue to have Teddy some weekend when we can, we are his godparents and I want him to know what it is like to grow up in a loving family. This decided Hermione managed to slip out of the bed without walking either Harry or Teddy. Hermione went to the kitchen and started to make French toast.

Hermione thought as she cooked. She wondered who she would get paired with; where they would live; what it would be like to have not one husband but four; and how on earth she was ever going to maintain her career and a minimum of four children. There was a decent chance she would at least know one of her husbands since the drastic reduction of the magical population meant there was a limited pool to pick from.

Harry interrupted her thoughts as he came down the stairs holding Teddy. "Morning Mione that smells delicious," he said brightly setting Teddy down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

For just a moment Hermione glimpsed a flash of what life married to Harry would be like. They would take turns cooking; laugh with each other like they always had; Teddy could become their son and they could add a few more green eyed wild haired children to the world; and at night they would hold each other close and prove how deep there love went. Hermione knew they were physically compatible, because they had been each other's firsts. Ron had abandoned them to seek the comfort of home, and they had just felt so alone. So scared for their lives and in need of solace they turned to each other for comfort. They didn't talk about or tell anyone else they just went on as friends, the best of friends, knowing even if they died the next day they had shared a perfect moment. They had slept with each other often since then but only slept, not made love. They needed the reassurance that at least one of their loved ones was safe. After the war and the poison it seemed the only real reassurance you had of your loved one safety was them being right next to you. Of course, they also slept together during cases like last night when Teddy was missing his parents. Hermione was never sure if it helped or hurt that she and Harry felt their absence as acutely as the little boy, but at least they understood. They had all lost their parents in some way or another.

Hermione shook herself out of her musings. That possible future was forever lost to her now even if she and Harry were paired together by this ridiculous law it wouldn't be like this. There would be three other husbands between them, Hermione wasn't sure how they would be able to survive that.

The rest of the weekend flew by and then Hermione was caught up in the whirl of the work week. She went from one project to the next even her testing by the circlet was a blur. She went in a room, sat, they placed it on her head, and then she left. Before, Hermione even really had time to fret more about the law it was time for Wednesday dinner at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa was seated on one side of the table with Kingsley and Harry while Hermione and Draco sat on the other. Teddy, who had been going to join them, had been exhausted playing with the toy broom Draco had given him and was asleep in his bed.

"Draco if they knew what freedom really was they would want to be free. It's because they have been brain washed for centuries that they don't understand," Hermione exclaimed exasperated. "Look Granger could you get your goons to back off of Malfoy Manor. I've tried giving them clothes. I've tried paying. I still do pay them but they don't want to be free. They say so and just put the clothes and money in a storage room saying they'll fetch them for me later at my request," Draco replied exasperated in his turn. This was an argument he and Hermione had often, the Manor's elves refused to be freed. "Fine call my office tomorrow and schedule an appointment for me to inspect your house personally," huffed Hermione as she turned her attention to the conversation Harry and Kingsley were having about teaching more advanced defense against the dark arts to prospective aurors during their seventh year of Hogwarts instead of waiting until they passed their NEWTs and could enter auror training.

"Have you considered a kind of compromise muggles do this wonderful thing called an intership were students work in a trial capacity over the summer so both they and their prospective employer can get a feel for how they might fit into the position," Hermione suggested to the two men. "Mione, brilliant as always, I think that's a fabulous idea," Harry enthused. Hermione felt something her inner thigh. "Yes, Miss Granger I think that might be the ideal solution to allow for more training yet still be exclusive, I should have thought that. I did serve as liaison with the muggle government after all I've seen many of their interns scurrying about filing papers and getting coffee," Kingsley agreed approval in his voice. He and Harry began discussing the details of such and internship in more depth, with Narcissa adding her comments from a parental view. Just then Hermione felt cool fingers slip under her panties and stroke her slit. Hermione jumped and glanced at Draco, just as his thumb circled her clit she sucked in a sharp breath. He appeared to be totally absorbed in the conversation on the other side of the table, yet when Hermione glanced down she could clearly she it was his hand stoking her under the table. What the hell, she thought in a haze of confusion and pleasure as he continued to circle her clit with him thumb under the table. She was debating calling him on it then there and not wanting to embarrass his mother who she very much admired.

"Hello, earth to Mione," Harry said loudly bring Hermione back to the conversation; they had apparently been trying to solicit her opinion for some time. "I uh stopped listening sorry Harry," Hermione flounder trying to regain her composure as Draco withdrew his hand and placed it back in his lap under the table. "Hermione dear are you feeling alright you look flushed," Narcissa enquired in a concerned voice. "I think I just need a little fresh air, what with work and this law I haven't been sleeping much," Hermione responded with the best excuse she could make on short notice. "Oh, poor dear. Draco take Hermione out to the balcony for some fresh air." "Yes of course mother," Draco agreed with alacrity and then escorted a shaky Hermione from the room.

Once they were alone Hermione turned to him her eyes blazing, "What in the hell do you think you were playing at back there, Malfoy?" "Calling me Malfoy I must really have rattled you back there, besides don't act like you didn't enjoy it I could feel how wet you were getting," Draco responded with a smirk. "Listen you arrogant ferret, cut this Slytherin Sex God crap, and explain yourself or I will march back in there and tell Cissa exactly what you were doing. Embarrassment be damned," Hermione threatened. Draco stepped closer backing her against one of the balconies columns. "We fight and argue all the time. You make my blood boil and lately I haven't been able to decide if I'd rather scream at you like I usually do or fuck so well that you can't even remember your own name much less whatever we were fighting about. This time I thought I'd try the other option. Besides we find out whom we are to marry on Friday and I take that seriously, I will be a good husband unlike my father. I wouldn't allow myself to touch you, perhaps not even to look at you once I am promised to another. I don't know if I could stop dreaming about you though," Draco confessed as he bent his head toward hers. "But we dislike each other terribly, even if we are on the same side," Hermione protested weakly as his mouth neared hers. "Mmm," he agreed before claiming her lips.

He dominated the kiss conquering her mouth with his searing tongue. She melted into him clinging to his shirt for support. Heat flooded her veins and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers once again found her. His thumb rhythmically circled her clit picking up the place as she neared release. Finally a wave of pleasure swamped her. " Draco," she called softly collapsing against him as his strong arms held her up. When she could stand again he let her go and took a few steps back. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a spell to hide the substantial bulged in his black trousers. "Thank you for that moment Hermione. Apparate home, and I'll tell mother you left because you were feeling unwell," Draco said spinning on his heel and quickly exiting before Hermione had time to respond. Hermione for once could not think of anything to do, so she did as Draco had suggested.

Next to her bed was a note she opened it.

Dear Hermione,

The matches have not been officially released and won't be until Friday. However half of the results have already been processed by the circlet yours is among them. For obvious reasons I am letting you know discreetly so we discuss a few things before this is official. Your matches are: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and myself. Please come see me in my office as soon as you come in for work tomorrow.

Yours Truly (and maybe someday with love),

Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minister of Magic, Your future husband

 **A/N: So that scene with Draco….. let me know what you think. Good night my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Four Grooms and a Bride**

Hermione entered Kingsley's office unsure of how to treat the older man, now that she knew they were going to be married with in the month.

"Miss Granger pleasure to see you. I take it you got my note," Kingsley said cordially. "Kings I think you can give in and just call me Hermione. We will be married before the month is out after all. So why was is necessary I find out early and come here today?" "The deputy director of the department for magical law enforcement is retiring. He was going to wait a few more months, but since he picked you as his successor and we are to wed you can see why he would want you to be given the position immediately supposedly before anyone knows what the matches are. Neither he nor I officially know the results and there is no evidence save the note I left you," Kingsley explained. "Kings I fail to see the relation to the marriage law," Hermione interjected. "Hermione, you have an incredibly promising future. Head of the department of magical law enforcement is easily with in your grasp in the future. Maybe one day you could even become Minister of Magic. You would not only be the first female but also the first muggleborn so you have centuries of prejudice running against you. Even beyond future political aspirations this country needs your intelligence, your passion, and your perspective. You and those like, and I hope one day included, will bring about a new era for the wizarding world. You can create a foundation so strong that never again will one charasimatic and hateful individual like Voldemort be able to exploit the old wounds and bring our world to its knees. You are the future and I will not have that future jeopardized by waiting a few months only to have people say you slept you way to your position. Some may well whisper it out of jealousy but at least you and I can both attest truthfully that we had no sexual relationship before your appointment," Kingsley said in an impassioned rush. Hermione was silent for a few moments taken aback by the amount of faith Kingsley had in her. "Are you and McMillan making the announcement today?" Hermione asked and Kingsley nodded. "And was Director Bones in on this as well?" Hermione asked needing clarification. "Stephen is the one who got your results for me. We had to make sure we did this before Friday if marriage linked you to anyone high in the ministry, he himself has a single son of marriageable age after all. The press conference will be held at 4:00 pm. You have until that time to get your affairs in order at your office," Kingsley informed her. Hermione left him office promptly to do just that, still in a state of shock.

Hermione entered her office at ten, two hours later than usual and asked her personal secretary Mildred to join her in her office. Mildred was about fifty and a very no nonsense type of witch. Her efficiency and digression were valuable assets to Hermione. "Mildred I have been promoted to deputy head of the department of magical law enforcement, and I would like you to come with me unless you would rather serve the next head of this department," Hermione informed the older witch. "I would like nothing better Miss Granger. We have such a lot to get done today, and you had schedule you for a visit to the Manor at 10:30," Mildred responded. Hermione winced, tempted to back out of this whole situation with Draco, but she steeled herself. "Very well, I will proceed there directly. I shall be back by noon at the latest please pack up my office and transfer my things. When I return we will take the remaining time before the press conference to sort out the rest of my work load," Hermione said before she apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Couldn't wait to see me again after last night Granger? It is only 10:15 after all," Draco drawled from the entrance. "Draco, I really just don't have time for this today. Take me to your head house elf," Hermione directed.

Twenty minutes later Hermione was wrapping up a discussion with the head elf. "You wouldn't want to do anything thing to Master Draco in trouble would you Blinky?" Hermione asked as the elf emphatically shook his head. "Then you and the other elves must take the money, the clothes, and the rotating vacation schedule or he will be. I know you love the manor but the law is the law and everyone has to follow it or bad things happen," Hermione concluded. Blinky nodded forlornly and went to tell the other elves they had to accept pay, clothes, and vacation time.

"I love watching you work princess. You are so passionate it gets me all hot and bothered," Draco whispered into her ear having come up behind her while she talked to the elf. He pressed himself into her back so she could feel the truth of his words. He kissed her neck as his hand gasped her hip pulling her body more firmly against his own. She arched back into him as one of her arms reached back to grasp his neck. "Draco, I already told you I don't have time. I am moving my office and I have a press conference at four," Hermione protested her resolve wavering as the heat of Draco's kisses spread through her body. She moaned and ground her hips into his as his thumbs began tracing patterns on her through her clothing. Draco inhaled sharply at her response. Hermione abruptly pulled away spinning to face him, she had reached a decision.

"I really have to go Draco," Hermione began seeing Draco's shoulders slump ever so slightly, which was the only indicator of emotion he allowed himself. She grasped his lapels pulling him back into another searing kiss. When she broke away from him she finished what she had begun to say, "but I'll be back tonight after the press conference. I'll stay until midnight that's when I'll turn back in Hermione Granger war hero ready to face the fallout from tomorrow." Then Hermione apparated back to her office in the ministry to finish preparing. A small guilty voice in the back of her head told Hermione, that perhaps she should have told Draco what she found out.

(Draco's Point of Veiw)

"Well, well my friend I always knew you had a thing for forbidden fruit. Though becoming involved with the Gryffindor princess, just before we have ore freedom sold in the name of the greater good may be a step to close to the fire even for you," Blaise Zabini drawled from the kitchen door. "But I like the heat," Draco replied slightly dazed from the combine effect of him encounter with Hermione and her promise to return, "How long were you there anyway?" "Oh, I think for pretty much all of it unless your steamy make out session happened post-coitus. In which case I clearly should have gotten here earlier. The thought of watching you taking her on the kitchen counter is not unappealing," Blaise responded casually. "Blaise, you and I both know she is special. This isn't a passing fancy. I think I might love her, but this law I'll never have a chance. I will be a good husband to my wife no matter what." Draco finished clenching his jaw tightly. Blaise rested a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know Drake only an idiot would think she was another notch on your headboard." Everything was finally turning around he had started to make amends for his past wrongs, now he wouldn't get a chance to try and make his own future.

 **A/N: Do you like the little bit from Draco's point of view**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: It is going to sound like I skipped the sex scene. I didn't just keep reading.**

Hermione slipped out of bed and padded silently to her coat crumpled on the floor. She slid it on over her bare skin and then fastened it securely around her. Hermione bent down and scooped up her shoes opting not to put them on until she was safely outside of Draco's bedroom. Hermione soundlessly closed the door behind her and then leaned back against it for a moment relieved Draco hadn't woken. If he had woken and asked her to say she wasn't sure she would have been able to resist him.

As she slipped on her shoes she glanced back at Draco's door wondering if she was doing the right thing. Was she a coward to slip away in the night not telling him what she knew? Should she have told him? Should she stay? Hermione shook off her doubts as she left the manor and returned to 12 Grimmauld place alone. Draco deserved the moment to react by himself, unrestrained by any regard for her. Hermione wasn't sure how he would feel, she didn't really even know how she felt about it. She wanted all four of her prospective husbands to have the opportunity to process this on their own like she and Kingsley already had.

Hermione wanted Harry to have that same chance to process as she and her other husbands so she didn't want to be here when the owl came. She slipped up to her bedroom and changed into sweat pants, a sports bra, and tennis shoes. She couldn't floo to the place she wanted to go because it wasn't connected to the network. It shouldn't be either since it was in muggle London.

Hermione walked out the door and started to run. Hermione had been running quite a bit since the war, it wasn't because she liked the activity. Actually Hermione hated to run, but when things got this bad it was one of the only things she could do to relieve the tension. Run and run, like she could leave all her problems behind until she was tired enough to fall into a dreamless sleep with no nightmare to trouble her. This time she was running with a purpose though, and eventually she got her destination, her parents house. Well technically it was her house, since Emma and Thomas Granger, were officially registered as dead and she had inherited the house from them. Hermione unlocked the door with the key under the mat and hidden with an illusion.

She flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling wishing she could talk to her parents. But she checked on them and they were happy together in Australia. Her father had joined a book club and wonder of all wonders her mother was learning to surf. Hermione wanted more than anything to restore their memories, but that could risk severe mental damage for both of them and Hermione wasn't prepared to take that risk. At least this way she could check up on them and insure they were happy and taken care of.

She closed her eyes trying to think of anything else and her thoughts slipped to memories of last night.

Hermione screwed her courage to the sticking point and gently knocked on the door of Draco's room fidgeting slightly in her coat and heels. She should leave, she wasn't sure why she had come left alone in this getup. Hermione shivered reliving Draco's burning touch on her skin. His fingers playing her like a fiddle right at the dinner table, with everyone looking on and no one realizing. His burning kisses on the balcony, and then in the kitchen. His breath whispering against her skin.

Just then the door to his room swung open and Draco stood there blonde hair damp a towel wrapped around his waist. Draco's eyes turned to molten silver as soon as he saw her. Hermione swallowed hard her mouth suddenly dry, his lusty look positively predatory.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said his voice low and husky.

"I almost didn't Draco. But I said I would and I always keep my word. I...this announcement tomorrow is going to change more than I think anyone realizes. I don't know if this is fair to you. I do want you Draco, or I wouldn't be here. But I really just don't know if this is fair to you," she said biting her bottom lip.

Draco reached for her using the tie around the middle of the coat to pull her to him, "I don't care," he murmured his lips brushing over hers. Then he kissed her fire running through both of their veins, as the lips melded against one another. One of Hermione's arm wound around Draco's neck to tangle her fingers in his hair pulling him down toward her and into a deeper kisser. Her tongue swept into his mouth exploring and conquering like he had done to her. Her other hand traced ever lower patterns on his back but when he reached for the tie around her coat she pulled back.

"Wait," she said panting slightly.

"Hermione I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for, even if I've been fantasizing about this so long I ache just being near you," he responded his eyes serious.

"It's not that," Hermione said gently pushing him back into the room and kicking the door shut behind her.

"It's this," she explained reaching for the tie on the coat herself and undoing it. She let the coat drop to the floor leaving her in only the heels.

Draco's hungry gaze as he surveyed her body made her feel bold.

"I considered lingerie but I thought you would like this better. Do you like it?" she asked coyly.

Draco growled scooping her up in his arms and pressing her against the wall capturing her lips again. The towel greatly loosened by their previous activity slip from his hips.

Draco paused for a moment to glance down at the floor, "Oops."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Less talking more fucking," she demanded.

Draco obliged lining himself up and then he took her with enough force to make her gasp.

"More," she requested and he obliged as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, he lightly nipped her drawing another gasp from her lips.

"You're going to leave a mark," she moaned as he continued thrusting into her at an increasing pace.

"Don't want to explain to your fiances who you did before you found out who you would be bartered off to," he muttered against her throat as he switched his attention to the other side of her neck.

"Draco," she moaned half in admonishment.

"Draco," she moaned again louder and this time solely in pleasure.

Her body spasmed as she came undone hanging onto Draco for all she was worth. She lay still in his arms for a moment breathing hard.

He chuckled and she could feel him still hard and inside of her, "I'm not done with you yet witch now we are ready to move to the bed."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hermione was pulled from her memories by the tapping of a beak on her parents window. She rose from the couch and strolled over to the window opening it for the owl who bore a letter with the ministry seal.

 **Dear Ms. Granger,**

 **Greetings. This letter is to inform you that your ministry selected spouses are in alphabetical order Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry James Potter, Kingsley Leopold Shacklebolt, and Blaise Francesco Zabini. Be mindful that you must marry, consummate the marriage and share a residents within the following four weeks. All other relevant details are explained below.**

Hermione sighed knowing her future husbands were also getting their letters and their was no going back.

Kingsley was sitting in his study when an owl rapped on his window pain. He opened the window letting the owl in. Almost automatically he gave the owl a treat as he took the letter. He glanced at the letter and then he went back to work. He could would give himself time to dwell on the lovely Miss Granger later.

Harry opened his letter and the first thing he felt was relief. Truly this was his best case scenario, he was with Hermione so at least that wouldn't change. He wasn't shocked Draco had been matched with her too, they got along pretty well when they weren't arguing. He did really know Blaise that well but he wasn't too much of a git at school so that would probably be fine. Kingsley was going to be awkward though. It was hard enough to set professional bounds on their friendship without being married to the same woman as his boss. Harry corrected himself remembering Hermione's promotion and being married to one of his other bosses. He realized that there would be a lot of complications to this law but he and Hermione would get through it together, everyone else would just have to deal.

Actually come to think of it Harry wondered where Hermione was he didn't hear any noises coming from her room and surely she had gotten her letter by now.

Draco stared at the name printed on his letter Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe it. Then some things she had said clicked into place. Somehow she knew who her matches were or at least that he was one of them. Draco wasn't sure whether he should feel glad, or betrayed, or angry. What had last night meant he wondered. Why did she come? The only feeling he was sure about was confusion.

Then he looked down and saw who her other matches were and cursed.

Blaise stared at his letter in utter horror.

"Bloody hell," he thought to himself, "I'm going to die. Draco's going to kill me. Or Potter's going to kill me. Or maybe Granger will kill me. I think I'll be safe with Shacklebolt though murder doesn't look very good on a re-election poster."

He sank into a chair in Zabini House truly shocked.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long lovelies hope you like it.**

 **3 Scarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco came down to early, hoping to dodge his mother's questions. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, however had also been sorted into Slytherin, and she cunningly was one step ahead of her son. When Draco snuck into the kitchen not even lighting his wand he head for the pantry to emerge with a banana and scones the house elves baked yesterday, only to be brought up by a fully lighted kitchen and Narcissa perched on a stool delicately sipping her tea.

"Good morning," she said with a sunny slightly self-satisfied smile, " did you receive an owl this morning? I did two actually."

Draco seized on that small detail to divert the conversation from his letter you, "You mother received a letter mother? I thought you were exempt since father is both still alive and in prison."

Narcissa took another sip of her tea, "Yes I am dear, that is what the first letter was to inform me of. That since I was currently married I am not eligible to receive new matches, and since Lucius is in prison I am not required to attempt to have any more offspring unless and until he is paroled. It is the second letter I found more interesting that I received just about an hour ago. It was from the minister he wanted to inform me if my son's wife wished to adopt Teddy to be raised with her children, given my consent of course, that I should inform you he does not count toward your quota it could only be an act of love. So would you like to me who you were matched with that the minister would be sending me such letters?"

"We can talk about that later mother, I really have to get to work," Draco replied not really wanting to discuss his matches at the moment, especially not with his mother. He wanted to speak to his affianced and ask her to explain a couple of things, like how she had known and why she hadn't told him. Draco wasn't sure what to feel about her other matches, especially Blaise.

"I suppose your hurry is why you were sneaking about the kitchen in the dark dear?" his mother asked primly.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but found himself completely bereft of any reasonable excuse.

"Go on take your time to come up with something, Draco, I'll wait. Do keep in mind that as your mother, I was born at least a couple of years before you, not yesterday."

Draco sighed giving up on his attempt to try to avoid her questions even temporarily, "No, I won't insult you by lying mother, I didn't want to tell you about my matches yet."

Narcissa set her tea aside, "Draco darling if you would like to avoid talking to your mother who loves you, I suggest next time apparating straight to work. You could try asking a house elf to bring you breakfast, but in case you did that today I asked them to inform me first. Now because I love you and care about what you want, I am perfectly happy to let you go to work with a proper breakfast and without an interrogation."

Narcissa poured a cup of tea and slid it across the kitchen table to her son. Then she rose and fixed him a plate of food sitting down again to finish his tea and nibble on the scone Draco had been going to take with him.

After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke, "It's Hermione mum."

Narcissa's face lit up as if he had just told her the best news she had ever heard, "Draco that's wonderful, I mean this whole law is nonsense of course, but I'll be so happy to have her in the family. I can see why Kingsley thought you might want to adopt Teddy. Oh my the wedding, I'll have to start planning as soon as possible. You don't think she'll mind do you, me helping plan, oh I should call on her mother so we can work together."

Draco coughed to interrupt her train of thought, "No mum, I don't think she'll mind but you can't call on her mother."

"Why not? I know she's a muggle but surely she will want to help with her daughter's wedding."

"No you can't call on her, because Hermione's parents are in Australia with no idea they have a daughter. Harry told me about it when she disappeared for a few weeks back in August. She went to check on them."

"Oh, that is horrible did they have an accident?"

"No, she did it. Hermione wiped their memories during the war and relocated them to Australia to protect them while she hunted for horcruxes with Harry. You remember the snatchers, and the death eater reveals, what happened to muggles that were taken," they both cringed at that memory.

"Hermione wanted to make sure that couldn't happen, but she did the charm to well for her own good and could not figure out how to undo it without risking a fate similar to the Longbottom's," Draco continued solemnly.

Narcissa stared at his face, sadness and understanding in her eyes. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"We all did what we had to, to protect the one's we love."

"Miss Granger is really the best that could possibly be hoped for, so why were you hesitant to tell me who you were matched with Draco?"

"It's not her. Well, it's not just her. It is the other matches. Her other matches are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini."

Narcissa blinked at Draco in surprise, "Well, that is um...interesting. I am sure it will all be alright. You have to get off to work now, ask Hermione to have lunch with me this weekend so we can discuss wedding details and living arrangements."

Draco nodded, kissing his mother on the cheek as he headed toward the floo.

Hermione had been busy doing paperwork in her office all morning, in truth she was hiding from her future husbands. Hermione was a little bit ashamed, hiding was not a thing she normally did, but she just wanted to get through the day. She would deal with all the decisions that had to be made this coming weekend once she was done with her workload. Her secretary had strict instructions to tell anyone who came asking for her she was not in, unless it was an emergency.

Finally lunch rolled around and Hermione left the office to meet Ginny and Luna for lunch at a muggle cafe. They had arranged shortly after the law was announced to meet for lunch so they could share and discuss their matches.

Hermione hurried to the apparition point narrowly dodging Draco, who was just strolling out of the Auror offices followed by Harry. Hermione walked through muggle London briskly wanting desperately to talk to her friends and find out their matches in return. When she arrived at the cafe Luna and Ginny were already there and Hermione sat at their table finally able to relax for the first time since her matches had been officially delivered this morning.

For a few minutes Ginny and Hermione made small talk while they waited for their food, both putting off discussing the reason why they had met today. Luna was busy studying their surroundings in fascination.

"I've never seen such an ideal home for georax before," Luna commented.

Luna continues blithely addressing the subject Ginny and Hermione had been dancing around, "Rolf is a magizoologist too, he's one of my matches. I am actually rather pleased with my matches. My others are Charlie, Neville, and Theodore Nott. I think Theo might be a little frightened of marrying me. He came to see me this morning to talk to me, and make sure I knew he wasn't like his father. Then he got the strangest look when I told him, I knew he wasn't like his father because of the number of Sryps around him. They only tend to like people like you, Hermione, who spend a great deal of time in libraries and care for small creatures."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Luna's description of her.

Ginny on the other hand was staring at Luna, "Charlie, my brother Charlie?"

Luna frowned at her friend, "Of course that's why I didn't bother saying his last name. If it were Charlie Archer or Charlie Stevens I would have said since I wouldn't be sure you knew him."

Ginny made a sound of indignation, to which Hermione quirked a questioning brow.

"That prat," Ginny muttered, "Charlie came to breakfast this morning and mum was asking us all about are matches. Ron's is priceless by the way, but when it came it to Charlie he just shrugged and said he'd been matched with some witch so Mum could start the wedding preparations she's been wanting to do for ages, if she wasn't too busy planning her baby girl's wedding. The bloody cheek!"

"So who is this your wedding is being planned for Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch players," Luna responded not even looking at Ginny but instead surveying their surroundings again.

"How did you know that Luna?" Ginny asked looking startled.

Luna shrugged, "I just did, it felt right."

"They're not all quidditch players, though they are all quidditch enthusiasts or they are now anyway. I got Oliver Wood, haven't seen him in years, Viktor Krum, poor bloke just got his citizenship before this law came into place, Dean Thomas, he's working in magical games and sports, and Seamus Finnegan, he works in charms enchanting snitches and bludgers one of the only things he's never blown up apparently. Dean will be awkward to see after I broke up with him to date Harry. Oh, Merlin Hermione I forgot you dated Krum any advice?"

Hermione blushed thinking of her relationship with Viktor, "He doesn't speak much but he is not stupid, and he is not affectionate in public. Um but in private he is rather physical if you know what I mean."

The redhead blushed slightly in return catching Hermione's meaning exactly.

"So who'd you get Mione," Ginny asked.

"I got Kingsley, Harry, Blaise Zabini, and…" Hermione trailed off staring over Ginny's shoulder.

"And who Hermione? Who?" Ginny pressed.

"Draco."

"Delightful to see you Hermione, according to your secretary you've been out all day. When I checked just now she told me you'd gone to lunch and wouldn't tell me where until I said I bloody well wanted to know where my future wife was," Draco drawled from where he stood almost directly behind Ginny.

 **A/N: Hello lovelies, I hope you like this chapter. Review if you like, I would love to have your feedback.**

 **3 Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Draco had both had a tense morning. When they saw each other there was an instantaneous awkwardness as neither seemed willing to acknowledge they would soon be married to the same woman, who they both cared very deeply about. After about an hour of silently catching up on paperwork Draco broke their stalemate.

"So how did she react to the letter?" Draco asked blandly. He had already realized based on the tension this morning that Potter had not had whatever advanced warning that Granger had.

Harry blushed and shrugged, "I don't know when my letter came she wasn't home, and she came to work this morning from where ever she was without going home."

Silence lapsed again between them. Harry ventured next to break the silence.

"So how did your mother react when you told her?" Harry asked eyeing his partner speculatively. Draco was too quiet this morning and Harry could sense something happened that he wasn't willing to share.

Draco made a face half bemused smile and half grimace, "Mother was thrilled. You know she loves Hermione and wanted to call on her mother right away so they could start planning the wedding."

Harry winced, and then choked on a laugh.

"What Potter?" Draco demanded

"Call on?" Harry blurted out highly amused, "Your mother does know this isn't the 1800s doesn't she?"

"I'm glad you think it was funny, because she certainly didn't when I explained to her why she couldn't."

Harry's grin disappeared in a moment, "No I don't suppose she did. I wish there was something I could do about that for her but she is Hermione Granger, and in this case she was too good. That's not the sort of problem Hermione is use to."

They fell into silence again.

"Draco?"

"Yes Potter?"

"I can't really say I am happy to be in a situation where I have to share Hermione with anyone. Not that she is something to be shared that's not what I mean. I've just gotten use to having most of her attention to myself, not in a romantic way well except for once, and when we have Teddy it's like we're a family."

"Oh I should tell you Kingsley sent my mother a letter saying we could adopt Teddy. I mean all of us once we are married. Salazar that's weird to say."

Harry sighed, "I am glad to know that but shut up for a moment Malfoy I am trying to say that since I can't just be married to Hermione, I don't hate that you are one of the one's who will also be married to her."

Draco blinked at him, "Thank you Harry. I don't know that I can say exactly the same. I think you know me well enough to know despite the arguing I am attracted to her. I am not great at sharing, I do get jealous, and I hate the thought of anyone else touching my wife. But since I don't have a choice about that. I don't hate that it's you."

Harry extended his hand over the desk to Draco and they shook gruffly before going back to their work.

"Potter what happened that one time?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

Harry did not even lift his head from his work to answer Draco.

"Fuck off Malfoy," he said his voice level, but a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Kingsley stared blankly at the wall of his office having completely forgotten all about the report on his desk he was suppose to be reading his thoughts occupied by two witches.

The witch foremost in his mind was a rather foregone conclusion his future wife, Miss Hermione Granger. Kingsley had always known the young witch was attractive but being so much older than her, her friend and her boss he had never allowed himself to dwell on that fact. Now he found himself almost compelled to do so. Reflecting on what a life with her would be like, imagining how they would live and raise children together. He also found himself dwelling for more than a few moments not on their future but just what it might be like to be with the young witch.

The other witch occupying his thoughts, who he had received already four owls this morning, was Narcissa Malfoy. One of the owls was about the possible adoption of Teddy Lupin; one about wedding plans; one about potential living arrangements for Hermione, Draco, Harry, Blaise, and himself; and the final owls he had received was Narcissa wanting to help draw up a marriage contract for Hermione since her parents were not available to do so.

Kingsley let his head drop down on his desk for a moment and let out a long breath. This whole situation made him feel very old and very alone. He wasn't close with his own family and he had lost so many friends. Now most of the ones he left had left were either at least ten years older than himself or ten years younger. He missed his former partner terribly.

He could almost see her his mind's eye strolling into his office past his secretary her features morphing from whoever was suppose to be his next appointment back to her own. Her hair was a vibrant purple today, as she leaned against his desk giving him a knowing look.

"Stop worrying about Kings. I mean obviously you are quite old now thirty-five is practically in the grave, plus we both know you both know you've been senile since long before I met you. I am surprised those young whipper snappers in the Wizengamot haven't asked you to step down," the imaginary Tonks teased him.

Kingsley couldn't help but smile in response, the average age of a Wizengamot member was seventy-five. Younger than it had been because a number of younger members had been promoted as older death eaters were imprisoned, or exiled. Some of those who had been on the light side were gone as well, killed during the war.

"Kingsley how are you even fretting about the age difference between you and Hermione? You were the one who told me not to worry about it and just be with the person I love," Tonks asked him in his mind.

"This is different Nymphadora we are not in love like you and Remus," Kingsley replied not caring he was talking to himself.

Tonks snorted, "You know I hate being called Nymphadora. I don't see how it is very much different. Besides in terms of mental age and maturity level I think both know Hermione is older than just about anyone I have ever met, especially you my friend. You are practically a teenager in comparison."

"Her other husbands are actually practically teenagers and are her own age," he grumbled.

"Oh poor boy that's what you are worried about competing with twenty-one year old men," she cooed in faux sympathy.

"No, maybe, I am not as young as I use to be Tonks," he admitted frustratedly.

Tonks gave him a knowing look, "Believe you me Kings, women appreciate experience."

Before he could answer her some one knocked on the door startling out of his reverie. His eyes flicked back to the spot she had been half hoping she would be there, that somehow her death was the fantasy not her presence. But she wasn't there, and he felt a pang of loss. He made a mental note to visit her and Remus' portraits.

Blaise Zabini had hardly slept. He had packed and unpacked his bags half a dozen times already seriously considering fleeing the situation. Theo came upon him as he was starting to pack for the seventh time waving his wand at things to send them flying into his bag, as the debris of past attempts littered the floor. Theo walked into Blaise's bedroom not bothering to knock. He picked up Blaise's old Slytherin tie from the floor and glanced around at the carnage.

"Attempting to flee the country are we?" Theo asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Blaise turned frantic eyes on him, "Yes, I don't know, maybe!"

"Pardon me for being as blunt as a hufflepuff, but would you like to talk about it mate?" Theo asked his voice slightly patronizing.

Blaise flopped onto his bed ignoring the expensive clothes scattered there that he was now laying on top of, "In Slytherin you'll make real friends," Blaise quoted.

"Blaise I am terribly clever but will you please explain what you are talking about because even I have no idea."

"I got matched with Hermione."

"Is that what this is about? She is not so bad. Ever the Gryffindor but intelligent and not bad to look at. I got matched with Loony Lovegood and I really have no idea how we are going to manage."

Blaise looked at him, "Draco got matched with Hermione."

Theo's eyes widened, "Oh, so shall I help you pack then you've made a proper mess of it?"

Blaise groaned, "Theo!"

"Blaise calm down Draco's your best friend and he won't blame you for something you can't help."

"But that's just it, I am suppose to be his best friend and he loves her. How can I do this to him?"

"If it's not you it would be someone else, some one maybe who didn't care about him. Someone who would resent him for the choices he was forced to make or those of us who he caught after. Besides I bet Granger will be good for you help give your life some direction."

Blaise glared at Theo.

"Honestly Blaise you should just go to the Manor and talk to him."

Blaise relaxed slightly on the bed, "Maybe you are right."

"I am always right," Theo said pointedly.

Blaised flicked a look over at his friend, "So Lovegood huh?"

"Apparently."

"Bet she's freaky"

"Shut up mate," Theo responded walking out of Blaise's room.

Harry skipped out early for lunch. Honestly he couldn't handle watching Draco brood anymore. After their awkward I don't hate you talk, Draco had grown increasingly more agitated. Draco had gone several times to try to see Hermione but had been rebuffed by her secretary.

Harry flooed Ron and they agreed to meet for an early lunch at their favorite muggle pub. Harry loved going places in muggle London, because he could be himself without everyone constantly watching him. Harry wasn't able to go anywhere in the wizarding world without being recognized. He enjoyed being able to walk down the street and be just another bloke.

Ron was already sitting at their usual table food and pints sitting in front of him. Harry plunked down across from him smiling at his best friend. They chatted for awhile about inane topics like how the what their old friends were up to, the continuing problem with the gnomes at the burrow, and how the quidditch training season was going. Finally they got around to discussing the topic that was on the minds of everyone in wizarding Britain.

"Mate," Ron started on the topic, "You'll never believe who I got."

"Well, I won't know if you don't tell me," Harry pointed out.

"Millicent Bulstrode."

Harry stared at Ron, "You are joking."

"I am not, bloody Millicent Bulstrode. A Slytherin I haven't seen her since Hogwarts."

Harry winced remembering the unpleasant girl, "Maybe she's nicer now. Who else is with you?"

Ron grimaced, "Justin Finch-Fletchley not so bad, but the other two are Goyle and Marcus Flint."

Harry winced again, "Sorry mate I hope you all can work something out."

"Enough about me, who'd you get?"

"Don't go mental Ron," Harry cautioned.

"Me I'm cool as a cucumber, why would I go mental?"

Harry just gave him a look.

"Fine Harry I'm good, I swear," Ron responded holding up his hands in surrender.

"It's Hermione," Harry said watching for Ron's reaction.

Ron was quiet for a long time, "You do love her don't you?"

"Not that it matters for the law but yeah I do love her," Harry answered solemnly.

"I kind of expected this. The two of you were so close, and I was gone. It's not like Hermione and I were together I know you wouldn't have gotten together if we were. But even without this I was expecting you to get together. I know you probably expected more of a reaction. I love her, I will always love her, but I am not in love with her anymore. I love you too Harry and I think you can make eachother happy."

"Thank mate," Harry said his voice this with emotion and thoroughly impressed by Ron's maturity.

 **A/N:I know I went to Hermione's lunch time in the last chapter but in this chapter I went back to before that time because I wanted to show you before I finish that scene everyone's reactions. Also, about Kingsley. He's not crazy he just misses his friend, and sometimes just for few moments he likes to pretend she's not gone. He does know she isn't there, but he much like the rest of the wizarding world, in a lot of ways is still grieving.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Jumping right into the chapter. If any of you follow my other stories and are waiting for updates I am sorry. I am still not feeling well and honestly it is the response I get to this work, that keeps me updating right now.**

 **Chapter 7**

Blaise had unpacked his bag, and cleaned up the mess he made after Theo left. Then he gathered his courage and headed to the ministry to find his best mate so they could sort this out. As he stepped into the floo he muttered to himself, "It's times like this I wish I had Gryffindor courage, because my Slytherin cunning is telling me I shouldn't have unpacked that suitcase."

"So who'd you get Mione," Ginny asked.

"I got Kingsley, Harry, Blaise Zabini, and…" Hermione trailed off staring over Ginny's shoulder.

"And who Hermione? Who?" Ginny pressed.

"Draco."

"Delightful to see you Hermione, according to your secretary you've been out all day. When I checked just now she told me you'd gone to lunch and wouldn't tell me where until I said I bloody well wanted to know where my future wife was," Draco drawled from where he stood almost directly behind Ginny.

Hermione stared up at Draco frozen, as she remembered why she faced her problems head on. That was how she coped, how she processed things.

Having trouble making friends? Persistently interfere, break rules with, guilt into doing their homework, and save their lives until they accept her. Upset about the injustice and prejudice of the wizarding world? Create an organization dedicated to gaining the freedom and just treatment for house elves. Deprived of the ability to learn to defend themselves by a corrupt ministry toad? Start a group to teach and practice self defense in a secret room. Dealing with the guilt of putting her parents in danger? Erase her parents memories and place them safely in Australia. Scared for her life because she and her friends were being hunted by an evil megalomaniac bent on world domination? Go on the offensive hunting horcruxes, so said megalomaniac can be defeated.

Looking into Draco's eyes the reality of her situation suddenly hit her all at once. Of course she'd had advanced notice but instead of charging head on and making any sort of plans for how to do this, how to survive this and make it work.

Ginny kicked her under the table making Hermione jump and glare at her friend. This distraction served to shake Hermione out of her daze.

"Well, today was busy lots of paperwork so I asked her to make sure I wasn't disturbed. Besides I was planning to call everyone together this weekend when we are all off of work so we can sort out some of the details of how this is going to function," Hermione lied a bit stiffly, quickly making a mental note to send owls to that effect.

"Oh I'm sure," Draco almost sneered in response suddenly feeling his anger rise in response to such a dismissive answer, as if she hadn't known some how in advance, as it they hadn't spent the night before together, as if their entire relationship hadn't irrevocably changed.

Just then Blaise Zabini rushed in looking slightly frantic as his eyes locked on Draco and he rushed over to him.

"Look mate I am so sorry. If could have chosen you know I never would have done this to you. Could we maybe talk about this? The receptionist at the MLE sent me here, and Salazar I know I sound like a Hufflepuff. It's just I know how you feel about Gra…" Blaise started to explain in a rush to Draco not registering at all the witches sitting at the table behind him, until Ginny gave him a little wave at which point he trailed off.

Blaise felt his cheeks grow warm and thanked his moorish ancestors that his dark complexion did not easily betray embarrassment. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him her expression otherwise impassive. Luna gave him a sunny if vague smile. Ginny was grinning broadly at him and from the way her lips were twitching she was struggling not to laugh. Draco's pale complexion showed the flush of embarrassment that Blaise's hid, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"Perhaps you and Draco would like to continue that discussion in private," Hermione suggested tactfully.

Blaise turned and gave her a half bow, "I do apologize Miss Granger this is not how I planned to greet my future spouse for the first time in how long has it been?"

"Almost a year I believe. It was at the Malfoy's fall gala before you departed for Italy. If I remember correctly we conversed for about five minutes about the Italian exportation of Magical Creatures."

"I think your memory is more clear that mine Miss Granger I do make a point to drink as much expensive champagne as possible if someone else is paying for it, especially if that someone if Malfoy. Though I do remember you looking radiant in a blue dress, Ravenclaw's colors would have suited you well."

Draco cleared his throat causing his friend to refocus on him again.

"Right I believe we should take Miss Granger's suggestion Draco," Blaise said slightly awkwardly.

Draco wanted to strangle Blaise for interrupting and for using his normal flirtatious manner with Hermione. Draco also wanted to stay and demand answers from Hermione but he was forced to concede that would seem childish. Besides Malfoy's did not cause scenes in restaurants. After giving Hermione one last searching look Draco followed Blaise out of the cafe.

"Well, that was eventful," Ginny commented after Hermione's fiances had gone.

"They like you, that's nice," Luna contributed.

"So who'd Ron get Gin?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Hermione, she holed up in her office until the end of the work day and then headed home. She did send owls to Kingsley, Draco, and Blaise inquiring about their availability to meet over the weekend so they could discuss the particulars if of their arrangement. Then she headed home mentally preparing to talk to Harry.

When she arrived back at number twelve Grimmauld place Harry was already home and waiting for her at the kitchen table. He took one look at Hermione's face and stood opening his arms to her, and she rushed into them hugging him tightly.

Hermione found her cheeks damp with tears she didn't realize she was crying. She didn't sob or wail. She just grieved. Grieved that her choice and that of every other witch and wizard subject to this law had been taken from them. Grieved that this had been necessary. Grieved once again for all the live, all the friends and loved ones had been lost. Grieved she'd never she her father's face go nearly apoplectic as he raged about how anyone could dare tell his little girl who she could or could not be with. Grieved she would not get pick out a dress with her mother. Grieved that neither of her parents would see her wed, even in this unconventional way. Grieved for all the memories she would never make.

Through all the Harry just held her tightly. He did not try to shush or console her he just held her, showing her all the support and comfort she needed in that simple gesture. They had been friends for over ten years now, they knew each other better than anyone else. So Hermione could tell even without seeing his face that he was grieving too, perhaps for some of the same reasons. They stood in the kitchen for a long while comforting, and receiving comfort from one another. Finally they broke apart and dropped into a pair of chairs at the kitchen table.

Hermione flicked her wand summoning and filling two mugs with tea, "What are we going to do Harry?"

Harry took her hand, "Well Hermione, we are going to get married. We will adopt Teddy. We will love each other to distraction. We will have children, and I will love all of them even if they aren't biologically mine. We will grow old together, after I spend a few years as house husband while you run the magical world before I finally persuade you to retire and let your young protege take over who by that point will at least be in their fifties themselves. Eventually we will be buried in plots next to each other and our grandchildren's grandchildren will read about us in Hogwarts a History."

"Harry we are already in Hogwarts a History now," Hermione corrected, "Besides Harry be serious."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin that reminded Hermione of his godfather, "I can't be Sirius Mione, I am Harry and I don't know how to ride a motorcycle."

Hermione glared at him, but there was no real anger behind it.

"In all honesty Mione, I am serious."

"Harry I am scared. I need our relationship Harry, you are the only family I have left. What if this puts too much stress on our relationship? How are you going to handle being one of four husbands? How am I going to handle having four husbands? And I love children, love Teddy, but I am still so young. We are still so young, only twenty-one, but having a child I don't know if I am ready for that. Merlin, having five including Teddy over the next few years. I don't want to be a bad mother, but I don't want to give up on my ambitions either. How am I supposed to have time for one husband, let alone four? Godric, I hadn't spoken to Zabini in a year, a year Harry and we'll be man and wife with in the month. I know what we had in the tent was great, but I don't know if that will translate into a long term sustained relationship. What if it was a one time thing? What if I don't have enough love, for four husbands and all of our children? What if I can't be enough? I am scared to lose you, I don't know if I could survive losing you," Hermione said all in a rush spilling all of her worries and fears to her best friend.

Harry listened solemnly to Hermione's fears before his lips once again quirked up in a smile, "I can settle at least one of those questions now."

Harry leaned across the table his hand going to the nape of Hermione's neck to pull her into a kiss. As their lips met it was like a an electric shock ran through her. Hermione felt herself melting into his kiss and just like first time they had kissed her fears and stress melted away if only for a few moments. They broke apart to gasp for breath.

"Not a one time thing," Hermione said a bit breathlessly, "But Harry…"

"Mione have you ever thought about us being together, I mean really be being together."

Hermione glanced down, "Sometimes Harry, sometimes when we have Teddy and he decides to look like one or both of us. Sometimes I think for just a moment that's what we would be like as a family," she confessed.

Harry smiled at her, "I have too Mione. But I was too scared to try. I did not want to lose you either, I still don't, but I have decided I won't let that happen. Whatever we have to do Hermione we will do. We've been through worse. I suppose that is the one good thing that happened as the result of this law, I probably wouldn't have gotten up the nerve to ask you out for at least another six months."

Hermione stared at him she had been so wrapped up in her work that it did not even occur to her Harry might think of her romantically, since in four years of living together he hadn't made an overtures, "You were thinking of asking me out?"

Harry blushed looking a bit sheepish, "Yeah but I probably would have mucked it up. I would have gotten up the nerve before Malfoy. He would ask you out. He and I would start fighting. You would be discussed by our childishness and tell us both to get out of your life until we could act like adults. After the requisite grovelling and begging we would be forgiven but you would have already moved on to someone more emotionally mature like Ron."

That last comment made Hermione laugh, "Ronald has the emotional capacity of teaspoon, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "Actually Hermione you should catch up with him. He's back because of the matching and he is really being remarkably mature and sensitive. Pity about his match though."

"Millicent Bulstrode, I haven't seen her since Hogwarts perhaps the intervening years have been good to her," Hermione said hopefully.

"I'm more worried about Flint and Goyle, I don't expect Justin will be a problem."

"Well at least Ron and Flint will have something in common he just got traded to the Cannon's so they are teammates now."

Harry stared at Hermione as if she had grown a second head, "Hermione Granger, the woman who will not ride a broom."

"They're death traps," Hermione muttered.

"You rode a dragon but I digress, you know a quidditch fact I former seeker, ministry league quidditch captain, best friend of Cannon's keeper, who I had lunch with today don't?"

Hermione grimaced comically, "It's Mildred, my secretary, her husband is the lawyer for the owner of the Cannons so all the contracts get processed through him. They are also season ticket holders so I hear every detail of who is on and off the team, and whose contract reups. As long as they are not under NDA's. I should tell Ron to ask for more money when his contract reups they'll give it to him, he's a fan favorite."

Harry grinned, "Hermione Granger you are amazing."

"That' why you love me."

"I do love you Hermione, we'll find a way to make this work."

"I love you too Harry, truly. The others will becoming over this weekend so we can work out some details. I won't let this tear us apart."

Harry squeezed her hand again. They sat in companionable silence sipping their tea for a few minutes.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Mione?'

"Maybe just to be sure we it wasn't a fluke we should test our chemistry again just to be thorough," Hermione suggested her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"How diligent of you Miss Granger, you are ever so studious. I agree with you suggestion," Harry said teasingly leaning forward.

"Now Auror Potter, I am not at all certain that is an appropriate tone to use with your new boss," she teased in return.

"My apologies ma'am, is it in an appropriate tone to use with my fiance?" Harry inquired.

"That it might be," Hermione said closing the gap between them.

 **A/N: The scene between Harry and Hermione ended up being a lot longer than I meant it to be. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry's lip brushed over hers in a series of ever intensifying kisses, and Hermione let the world fade around her. Hermione wasn't sure how they ended up in the bedroom, or if it was hers or Harry's, it didn't matter. For a few moments they seemed to be back inside of canvas walls holding on to the one person they knew would never abandon them. Their clothes were discarded in the same haphazard manner as when they were seventeen. Hermione felt the same desperate longing for him she had then, and judging by the way his hands ravaged her body caressing, teasing, exploring as if it were the first time again, Harry felt the same way.

They came together quickly, only slightly less frenzied than the first time. It was a meeting of passion each of them giving as much as they could to the other. When they came together in a release of all the tension that had been building between them they collapsed into a deep and dreamless sleep in each other's arms, a place that would always feel like home.

Kingsley was beyond tired when he finally managed to make his way home at ten well after he should have left the ministry. He had personally been answering complaints all day. Kingsley sent out a perfunctory reply to Hermione's owl that he was at her disposal over the weekend. He chose not to go to the minister's residence but instead the Shacklebolt house in London, he didn't want to be the minister today. The minister had to put everyone else's needs ahead of his own. The minister couldn't afford to be a man, but Kingsley was very much a man. He had the same weaknesses and foibles of any man, and he did not like change. Especially to something so intimate as his marital status and future children.

This house had one more advantage over the minister's residence it had the individual portraits of Tonks, Remus, and Madeye. The Lupin family portrait including Andromeda, hung in Malfoy Manor much to some of the other portraits discomfort, so Teddy could see them whenever he wished. He strode to the sitting room only to be brought up short by the sight of an elegant blonde witch perched in an armchair by the fireplace, clearly waiting for him. He glanced up to see portraits of Tonks and Remus empty, while Madeye gave him a knowing look.

The portrait muttered something that sounded remarkably like, "Constant vigilance my boy, she could've killed you of she wanted."

The slight smile that flicked across Narcissa Malfoy's lips let him know she had heard the portraits comment as well.

"Narcissa I didn't expect anyone in my home, should I check the wards?" Kingsley asked taking a seat opposite her.

"No Minister there is no need for that, Tonks' portrait is the one who told me the key to the wards and asked me to come here. She thought you would return here instead of the minister's residence tonight, though I have to say it is quite late and I almost decided to give up and go home. But I am Narcissa Malfoy, and I am not now nor have I even been a giving up kind of a woman. If I had been I probably would no longer have a son."

Kingsley sighed taking a chair next to next to Narcissa, "Why are you here ?"

"Please call me Narcissa, we are after all going to be family in a way. Would you like the polite answer, which is that I am here to enquire about wedding details since I will be planning it with Miss Granger which is true enough, or would you like the honest answer which will undoubtedly lead to deep and probing questions?" Narcissa enquired politely.

Kingsley studied her face for a long moment. This was the closest he had even seen Narcissa ever come to displaying the frankness show by the Gryffindors who always seemed so determined to barge into his life without so much as a by your leave, he really ought to send Mrs. Weasley and answer about Sunday dinner.

"I've spent the day dealing with bureaucrats so honesty would be refreshing and in light of our future relation I suppose you should call me Kingsley," he stated blandly watching her with an intensity left over from his days as an auror.

"I don't really think of myself as a warm person Kingsley, though my son would probably disagree. I don't like that many people, I love even fewer, and respect a smaller number still. Long before the final battle I had lost everyone but Draco and Severus. My parents, aunts and uncles were dead; one sister estranged from the family and the other from reality; my cousin was in Azkaban; my best friends had been casualties in the first war some on both sides not that they were numerous to start with; my husband had turned cruel and distant, a shadow of his former self. Severus helped me stay sane by protecting my son, and understanding my pain. He had lost everyone too you see, though he had even fewer to start with than myself. There was however a wall between us, Lily. He didn't even have a portrait like you do, just an old moving photograph."

Kingsley opened his mouth to protest the comparison but she silenced him with a look.

"I watched him waste away every day wanting to be with and missing her, regretting all his mistakes. When that gruesome end came to him I think it was a release from his suffering in a way. I am not trying to imply you were in love with my niece, I don't believe you were, but you did love her as much as you have ever loved anyone. Am I correct Kingsley?"

"Yes," he said quietly looking away from her knowing gaze.

"And there is nothing with loving her still, loving Remus and Sirius and Madeye and all those others we have lost still. There is nothing wrong with still grieving them there is no time limit on loss or heartbreak. This whole wizarding world went right into rebuilding and putting things back together so fast that we none of us really had time to grieve. But we need to allow ourselves to grieve so we can move on. For their sake as well as our own. In romantic literature they seem to think the highest form of love is dying for someone. They are wrong that is the second highest, highest degree of love you can show someone is to live for them it is ever so much harder believe me. You need to find new relationships, new friendships Kingsley. You cannot let your best friend be a portrait forever, because it's not truly her Kingsley she's dead."

Kingsley said nothing as a single tear traced its way down his cheek.

"Though I suppose I had better practice what I preach, it has been twenty years and I still haven't, so what do you say Kingsley shall we be friends then," she asked extending her hand.

Kingsley was quiet for a long moment, "I would like that Narcissa," he responded taking her hand.

She smile warmly at him, "Do you like shawarma?"

"I don't think I have ever had shawarma," he responded more than a little confused.

"Wonderful Hermione showed me this great place in muggle London, called something silly like Ranoush Juice. Honestly muggles there isn't even juice on the menu. Anyway we'll go get dinner there. I am not leaving you to sulk in this empty house all alone, you don't even have eleves for company."

Kingsley grinned at her, "Sometimes you sound very much like you neice."

She smiled back, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Blaise and Draco were drunk. Blaise wondered idly as he staggered across the room to where Draco was slouched on the sofa, if he'd ever been this drunk before.

Draco had not been angry or hurt as Blaise had feared that he was matched with Hermione as well. They shared fears over what this would do to their friendship but those were problems that could only be really addressed as they came up. So instead they opted to stop worrying about them until they happened by drinking, and drinking, and drinking. Finally Draco managed in his intoxication to convey to his friend the problem he was having with Hermione and how confusing and irritating her reactions were.

"So I realized I liked her, and I thought hell this may be my only chance better go for it," Draco slurred.

Blaise nodded sagely before grabbing onto the arm of the couch since nodding made the room spin.

"Then she kissed me back and I thought she might fancy me back."

"I mean you're bloody gorgeous it only natural mate, and such a good friend," Blaise assured him.

"Then we shagged and it was amazing," Draco continued.

"I can imagine," Blaise responded smiling lecherously at the thought.

Draco shot him a look, or a look roughly in his direction the room seemed vaguely out of focus, "Then she just left and acted like nothing happened."

"Bloody barmy, strange bird. Fit but strange," Blaise said comfortingly.

Draco bolted up from the couch and exclaimed, "I'll go ask her."

"Brilliant but we should take the floo, I think we are a little drunk," Blaise suggested.

Hermione turned over in Harry's arms smiling at him, "I always half expect this after part to be with awkward with us."

"But it isn't," Harry smiled sleepily at her.

"I'm not sure that this is the best time to tell you but in case it mentioned later I'd rather tell you. I slept with Draco," Hermione tensed waiting for Harry's response.

Harry pulled her closer, "You're right this isn't the best time to tell me you slept with another man particularly one who has become one of my best mates."

Hermione tensed even further.

"Relax Mione, I am jealous that's only natural I am not use to this kind of relationship. But I don't have a choice and neither do you so I'll just deal with it. And as long as I get to spend my nights with you in arms, I think I'll survive. Though you could make it up me for bringing it up if you like."

Hermione grinned, "Oh, I could now could I? And how would I do that?"

"I have a couple of ideas," he said leaning in to kiss her.

 **A/N: Another emotional chapter, I know I skated over the smut and I hope you all don't mind too much with four husbands there will be plenty enough opportunity in the future. A little note about Narcissa that I don't know if it is clear. Narcissa didn't just come to Kingsley because Tonks asked her, she needed a friend too. Of course she is still Narcissa Malfoy for all she has changed so she is not going to come out and say that, because it is just not in character for her. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
